Still Standing, Still Strong
by LycoX
Summary: After all's said and done in Star City and The Glades, William confronts his grandparents. (Sequel to Arlyss Maligue's 'The Bond Of Siblings'.)


**Still Standing,**

**Still Strong**

**Disclaimer: This is a sequel to Arlyss' 'The Bond Of Siblings' that he allowed me to do. One that further takes his speculation with some of my own. Also takes some inspiration from the 'Antwone Fisher' film. And yes, I realize its unlikely his grandparents would still be alive around this time period but I'm taking creative liberties here or whatever.**

* * *

"You sure about this, bro?" Mia asked of her older brother, William, in concern.

The fact there was warmth when she called him '_bro_' spoke to the testament of the bond they had forged while trying to find the bombs that would end Star City once and for all and leave the Glades remaining to take over in its place. A search that had re-united them with Felicity at one point and for a tearful moment or two to happen. The two siblings, their mother, and the new formation of Team Arrow had been hailed as heroes for stopping the horrible attempt at murder of many of the fallen city. And while the city as a whole was safe, the hard part was in the restoration of trust between Star and the Glades. But such a thing was left up to Rene and his people, and the government of Star.

William let out a breath as he looked at the two story house that belongs to his grandparents in Central City, Missouri from the windshield of the large van they were in. Having decided that seeing his aging grandparents was a must after learning of the final straw that broke the Camel's back where he and his real true family are concerned. "Yeah, we could just have Aunt Felicity here ruin their lives with a touch of the button." Zoe said with a glare towards the house.

"Ohh no… That's not for me anymore. No sir." Mumbled Felicity with a shake of her head.

Even if part of her DID in fact want to do that. "You've probably forgotten more than any of us will ever learn." Dinah remarked fondly.

"Yup yup. That's me, Miss Forgetful these days!"

Chuckles were had at this as Roy found himself doubting that but choosing not to say anything. "Bro, whether you do this or not, we got your back." Connor told William.

As again, a bond had been forged. But not just between Mia and William, but the entire group as a whole. "Thanks, man. But… I have to do this. Even if it is kinda scary."

Taking a deep breath to settle his nerves, William got out of the van seconds later and began his walk to the house. The others doing the same but keeping a respectful distance so as not to crowd him and possibly make him more nervous then what he already was. Once at the front door of the place that honestly had been Hell for him more then he cared to admit, he rang the doorbell and not long after, Meryl Clayton opened the door. Time, much like with her husband, Geoff, had not been kind to either of them. Meryl had been forced to rely a system that was constantly connected to her to ensure she wouldn't soil herself while Geoff needed a breathing apparatus in order to continue breathing.

She studied the person at her door for a long moment before her old eyes widened. "William!?"

He only nodded at first. "Yeah, its me."

A wide smile spread across the old woman's face as she moved to try and hug him, but he'd block it with a frown on his face. "What's the deal, sweetheart? That sort of thing hurts me."

"Is my grandfather here?" He asked in return, keeping his heart cold as she didn't deserve any guilt from him.

Meryl narrowed her eyes at him, especially as she took notice of the little crowd in the yard before answering that he was. "Why don't you come in? Away from the nosy ones out there."

As despite her age, she damn well still remembered Queen's little so called wife. "I think I'll stay out here."

A huff came from her. "Suit yourself."

Turning away, she called out in to the house for her husband to come to the door. As their grandson was there to see them. Minutes later saw him arrive with a wheeze and a smile of his own and tried to hug the young man but like with his grandmother, William wouldn't have it much to the older man's annoyance. "Now I know we taught you better then that, William."

"Is that right? Cause what I remember is you both teaching me how much you hated things that were different then yourselves." Was the cold reply.

"Its not hate when its unnatural. Something you should understand well enough by now." Geoff told him irately.

William scoffed. "The fact you can't see how wrong you are doesn't surprise me."

Geoff narrowed his eyes at his daughter's errant son. One he still felt should have been aborted instead of allowing to be born into the world. For a child out of wedlock was a horrible sin but his daughter wouldn't hear of it. "Son, why don't you come inside and talk? Because I think its time to remind you of a few things."

"No, I think its time I reminded YOU of a few things. As this is MY time. Its YOUR TURN to listen to ME."

"Please, don't make a scene!" Pleaded his grandmother but he didn't give a damn as he continued on.

"You both tried to destroy me with your beliefs and 'camps'. Even keeping the knowledge from me that my father and Felicity both tried many times to get ahold of me."

Their eyes widened at that. "Oh, yeah, I know ALL about that! Felicity actually found a way to get those messages to me recently. You both made me think neither she or my father wanted me when all along they did. But despite how many times you two tried to destroy me I'm still standing. I'M STILL STRONG! I'm GAY and PROUD of it. And NOTHING either of you can say or try and do will ever change that. I will ALWAYS be standing and I will ALWAYS be strong."

The Claytons and William stared at one another. "And one more thing, I'll no longer carry the name of Clayton ever again." He told them strongly and walked away.

Ignoring their furious stares and yells to come back as his real true family surrounded him and hugged him before they all made their leave. Felicity and Mia would hold on to him from one of the seats as he cried while Roy drove on. _I finally feel whole._

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thanks once again to Arlyss for having allowed me to do this. **


End file.
